Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc
Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! (ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア Gonzo Omega Purikyua!): Is a Japanese fan crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeding Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and succeeded by Bones Pretty Cure! This is the second crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. Despite the next generation of Gonzo Pretty Cure series, it was a direct sequel. The same theme of the series is Greek Mythology, the Constellations, the Polar Stars and the Nekketsu. Like its predecessor, the series had a more mature and darker theme, and there were some influences on the popular series Saint Seiya Omega and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. A film was released in Japanese theatres. In Saban Brands english dub, it's called "Neo Gonzo: Glitter Force!". Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ '''- 17+ (violence & profanity). Story: ・ Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! episodes ・ The adventure is set in the parallel universe of '''DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! The sequel takes place a few months after the final battle against Hades aka Issa Shuzen, Moka's father. The new story continues with Kurumu Kurono, the female succubus of eighteen years old and Mana Aida who becomes partners since the end of the previous season. Kurumu becomes Cure Orion with her PreCloth from Regina. Unfortunately, her mother Ageha Kurono has suddenly disappeared during the battle against Ophelia, and another threat is even more frightening, Persephone is the Hell goddess of the Tartarus wants to conquer all over Greece and destroy all constellations where Hades had failed his evil plan. To achieve this, Kurumu accompanied by her steadfast partner Mana, they must bring together the four Precures and formed an alliance with the Smile Precures. But above all, a new character appeared! Kirihime Natsuno, known as Cure Aquila, the ruthless Pretty Cure which represents the Eagle constellation. The New adventures is just beginning, to fight evil and saving the Greece and the constellations again, and finding her missing mother! Characters: Gonzo Omega Precures: ・ Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu) / Cure Orion (キュア オリオン Kyua Orion): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ Kurumu is a female succubus of 18 years old, later 20 years old in episode 32, and the new main protagonist of the story. She is the successor of Moka Akashiya aka Cure Andromeda, and Mana's current partner. Despite her numerous sexual advances, in actuality Kurumu is a very innocent girl. Kurumu has the ability in to easily seduce men, which she takes great pride in. She is well liked by most of the boys in her school. Kurumu is often accompanied by her steadfast partner, Mana Aida, although she likes to annoy her. She now works at the parcel delivery with Mana. She had her PreCloth from Regina which representing Orion, the giant hunter of Greek mythology known for the beauty and violence. As Cure Orion, she uses her fists and handles the power of the darkness. Her constellation is Orion and her theme color is pink. Her God form is Betelgeuse Orion (ベテルギウス オリオン Beterugiusu Orion), and Rigel Orion (リゲル オリオン Rigeru Orion) in the movie only. ・ Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā) / Cure Leo Minor (キュア レオマイナー Kyua Reo Mainā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe. ・ She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the group. She is the successor of Meg aka Cure Phoenix and Alice's current partner. Jo has been revived since the end of the previous season. Jo has 17 years old and 19 years old in episode 32, she is known by others as “The Angel from Hell.” Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. Her PreCloth was originally stolen by Bahamut after her death in the prequel, but she had to give back to Jo that she becomes a Precure again in episode 2. As Cure Leo Minor, she had lion mane, lion ears and tail in the form. She pilots a mecha named Django which she can ask for anytime and anywhere from the rest of the crew. Jo’s constellation is a Lionet and her theme color is yellow. Her God form is Regulus Leo Minor (レグルス レオマイナー Regurusu Reo Mainā). ・ Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo) / Cure Equuleus (キュア エクレウス Kyua Ekureusu): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka. ・ Seth is the successor of Esther Blanchett aka Cure Pegasus and Makoto's current partner. Although Seth has 15 years old physically, she was actually aged of 966 years old, later 968 years old in episode 32, which makes her the oldest of the group. Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Crusnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her elder brother, Abel Nightroad who seems dear to her, but she is often in conflict with Makoto due his fatherly relationship with her. When her Crusnik powers are activated, Seth's eyes turn red, her lips turn greenish-blue, her voice becomes deeper, wings styled like fairy-like prop from her back and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood materializes in each of her hands. In this state, she can almost instantly disintegrate her enemies. Her power appears be based on a manipulation of sound waves. She calls her technique "The Fire of Sound". As Cure Equuleus, she had a horse tail and ears and she became faster like a horse, Seth’s constellation is a horse and his theme color is purple. Her God form is Kitalpha Equuleus (キタルファ エクレウス Kitarufa Ekureusu). ・ Kirihime Natsuno (夏野 霧姫 Natsuno Kirihime) / Cure Aquila (キュア アクイラ Kyua Akuira): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue. ・ Kirihime is a character from "Dog & Scissors", she is the successor of Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet aka Cure Draco and Aguri's current partner. A beautiful woman of 20 years old, and 22 years old in episode 32, she is a sadistic scissor-wielding novelist who adopted Kazuhito from a pet store, she writes novels and goes by her pen name as Shinobu Akiyama. She is one of those who can hear people's thoughts. Kirihime obstinately refused to join them from episode 4 until the episode 20 from "Alliance Arc" thanks to Aguri. She harbors feelings for Aguri and is easily jealous whenever she's known to be close to another friend. Kirihime is also too conscious regarding her small breasts and is also known to comically find ways to enlarge them and anyone who makes some remark about it usually becomes a victim of her anger. She uses a pair of extremely hard scissors that she has owned since childhood. As Cure Aquila, her eyes became golden due her eagle eyes and she gain eagle wings and tail. Kirihime’s constellation is an Eagle and her theme color is red. Her God form are Altair Aquila (アルタイル アクイラ Arutairu Akuira) and Alshain Aquila (アルシャーイン アクイラ Arushāin Akuira) in the movie only. ・ Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku) / Cure Lupus (キュア ループス Kyua Rūpusu): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba. ・ Azmaria has 12 years old, later 14 years old in episode 32, and the youngest of the group, she is the soprano singer, Azmaria is the successor of Rosette Christopher aka Cure Cygnus and Rikka's current partner. She is Joshua’s girlfriend, Azmaria was born in Fatima, Portugal, but she went to the U.S.A at a very young age after losing both her parents. She traveled across the country with a band of singers, until she was adopted by Ricardo Hendric. She is a kind and sweet girl, despite being only a young child, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other. Azmaria was a veteran fighter who had many experiences as a Precure since she had saved Rosette as a black swan monster, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. As Cure Lupus, she had wolf ears and tail, Azmaria’s constellation is a Wolf and her theme color is blue. She can manipulate ice in this form and gains enhanced reflex abilities, allowing her to predict the enemy's next move, but she can use ninjutsu and earth element, her main weapon is a gunblade named “Duran”. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry” (ごめんなさい Gomen'nasai). Her God form is Lupi Lupus (ルーピループス Rūpi Rūpusu). DokiDoki! Precures: ・ Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto): ・ Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame. ・ Mana is the bright and energetic student council president, and Kurumu’s partner, her former partner is Moka. She believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about the consequences. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. However, she is a terrible singer. Mana is jealous toward Kurumu for her big breasts and strong popularity with men. But that does not stop to be very loyal to Kurumu. Mana is now wearing purple and white pants, along with a pink bra, she had a claws-like scar in the body due her injury, and wearing a long pink denim jacket with a heart motif. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her magical katana is Shinpaku. She is also seen carrying around her saber in a pink sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. During in episode 13 from “Alliance Arc” she get pierced when she fighting against Aion by protecting Kurumu, and since she had Aion's blood, she can turn into a Half-Sinner according Chrno, but losing control of herself and can kill enemies around of her. ・ Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo): ・ Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto. ・ Cure Sword is a royal guard and she is Seth’s partner, her former partner is Esther. She devotes a great hatred towards Cain for his betrayal with Abel. She loves Abel who considered him as a surrogate father due his similar fatherly role and she secretly called him "Father", which annoy Seth by nicknamed her "Old Hag" (狸婆 Tanukibaba), because of her real age. But she was unaware that Abel, Seth and Cain are actually Crusniks. She is often nicknamed "Makopi" (まこピー Makopī) by her fans, including Mana. Her fairy partner is Dabyi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. ・ Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo): ・ Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki. Rikka is Azmaria’s partner, her former partner is Rosette. She cares deeply about Mana, often trying to keep her from doing anything crazy and constantly worrying about her, often comparing her to the Happy Prince. She became friend with Rosette, since she wants to heal Joshua’s heart, who is Rosette’s younger brother. in episode 21 and 22 "Alliance Arc", she became her partner in order to meet Rosette’s wills, although Azmaria refuses to become her current partner due of her traumatic past, but she eventually accept after she was saved by Rikka when she is about to fall into the cliff during fight on the surface of the train. Rikka especially loves Azmaria's song and she was very close with her. Her partner is Raquel and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icy blasts that freeze her opponents. ・ Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta): ・ Voiced by: Mai Fuchigami. ・ Alice is the heir to Yotsuba zaibatsu and Jo’s partner, her former partner is Meg. Alice was a classmate of Rikka and Mana during elementary school, and they have since remained good friends. She is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. She saving Meg when she becomes a black phoenix, but Meg is very distant with her. At first, Alice was being friend with Meg, and she was saved by Meg, she decided to being Jo's partner after being saved in second time when she was kidnapped by a cybot, but this time by Jo. Her fairy partner is Lance and her card motif is the Club. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. ・ Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri) / Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya. ・ An elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who is Kirihime’s partner, her former partner is Juliet. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanour most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods. She is very friendly with Kirihime and she is close of her, she is also that saved Kirihime when mortally wounded after the fight against Ophelia. Although Kirihime stubbornly refuses, Aguri managed to convince Kirihime to become her partner during the batlle against her. Her fairy partner is Ai and her card motif is the Ace card. Mascots: ・ Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru): ・ Voiced by: Kumiko Nishihara. ・ Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~sharu!". ・ Dabyi (ダビィ Dabī): ・ Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama. ・ Makoto's cat-like fairy partner, she ends her sentences with "~da byi!" or "~byi!". ・ Raquel (ラケル Rakeru): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki. ・ Rikka's dog-like fairy partner, he ends his sentences with "~keru!". ・ Lance (ランス Ransu): ・ Voiced by: Ayaka Ohashi. ・ Alice's bear-like fairy partner and the last triplet. He is a little spoiled, and he ends his sentences with "~de ransu!". ・ Ai (アイちゃん Ai-chan): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Imai. ・ A mysterious winged baby. She has various magic abilities, some of which are used based on her mood with others helping to power up the Cures. ・ Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna) / Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa. ・ Ion is a young noble and Methuselah of 19 years old, and 21 years old in episode 32. He is the oldest of the fairy mascots, but he a short-tempered and immature. Ion has the ability to transform into a thunder Unicorn-like fairy, for to be their new mascot. He ends his sentences with “~ éclair" as a fairy. As a fairy, he calls himself Ixion (イクシオン Ikushion). Other Cures: ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ Kyua Andoromeda): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki. ・ Moka is Mana's former partner. She is Kurumu's friend and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old, and 20 years old in episode 32. She enjoys biting and drinking from Tsukune's neck. As Cure Andromeda, her pink hair become silver and green eyes become blood red, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains. Moka’s constellation is Andromeda, and her theme colors are pink and silver. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Her God form are Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda) and Alpheratz Andromeda (アルフェラツ アンドロメダ Aruferatsu Andoromeda). ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Cygnus (キュア シグナス Kyua Shigunasu): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Nishimura. ・ Rosette is Rikka's former partner. She is the innocent 16-year-old girl and later 18 years old in episode 32, Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno. As Cure Cygnus, she gains swan wings, can fly in the sky and heals wounds quickly, and she used ice and water. Rosette’s constellation is a Swan, and her theme colors are blue and white. Her God form are Deneb Cygnus (デネブ シグナス Denebu Shigunasu) and Albireo Cygnus (アルビレオ シグナス Arubireo Shigunasu). ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Pegasus (キュア ペガサス Kyua Pegasasu): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto. ・ Esther is Makoto's former partner. Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. As Cure Pegasus, she gains a Pegasus wings and tail, she has the power to stop the time, and she would use the feathers to attack her enemies. Her constellation is a Pegasus, and her color theme is purple. Her God form is Homam Pegasus (ホマム ペガサス Homamu Pegasasu). ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアマッタ アスト キャピュレット Jurietto Fiamatta Asuto Di Kyapyuretto) / Cure Draco (キュア ドラコ Kyua Dorako): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa. ・ Juliet is Aguri's former partner. Juliet has 16 years old and later 18 years old in episode 32, she can be described as Tsundere and lively her sense of justice often causes her to risk her life, but she can be described as a sweet girl innocent and naïve. Juliet hates people who waste food, she is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing, she is Kirihime's main rival and being jealous of her after she become Aguri's current partner. Cure Draco, she gains dragon horns, wings and tail, her glasses become a dragon mask, her red eyes became golden, with an exceptional acute hearing, but her eyes that can wait the minds of the victims to give them headaches or kill them. This is why she should wear a mask, because without it she can be very dangerous for Precures. Her constellation is a Dragon, her theme color is red. Her God form is Eltanin Draco (エルタニン ドラコ Erutanin Dorako). ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Phoenix (キュア フェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi. ・ Meg is Alice's former partner. She had 15 years old, later 17 years old in episode 32 and the youngest of the Cures, she was a Kuudere. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ), but she is called Meg. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. As Cure Phoenix, she gains phoenix wings and tails, her multiple punches are fast like a pistol bullet, causing an explosion, she can also handles the fire and control the spirits, and absorb fire, but she’s weakened due the rain. Meg’s constellation is a Phoenix, and her main color is yellow. Her God form is Ankaa Phoenix (アンカー フェニックス Ankaa Phoenix). Chrno Crusade characters: ・ Joshua Christopher (ヨシュア クリストファ Yoshua Kurisutofa): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa. ・ Joshua is Rosette’s younger brother and Azmaria's boyfriend, he is 15 years old, and later 17 years old in episode 32. ・ Florette / Fiore Harvenheit (フィオレ/フロレット ハーベンハイト Fiore / Furoretto Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani. ・ Fiore is a very powerful jewel summoner who is Joshua's caretaker/maid (whom he refers to as "older sister"). She is completely devoted to Joshua, vowing to always protect Joshua no matter what. ・ Satella Harvenheit (サテラ ハーベンハイト Satera Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya. ・ Satella is Rosette's friend, it is a young woman of 19 years old and 21 years old in episode 32, she is a Jewel Witch. ・ Chrno (クロノ Kurono): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida. ・ Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. Rosario + Vampire characters: ・ Yukari Sendo (仙童 紫 Sendō Yukari): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama. ・ Yukari is a young witch and one of Moka's friends, she was 13-14 years old and later 15-16 in episode 32. ・ Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya. ・ Mizore is a Yuki-Onna and one of Moka's friends, Mizore has 18 years old and later 20 years old in episode 32, Kurumu loves actually her. ・ Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba. ・ Ruby is a female witch and one of Moka's friends, she was 19 years old, and later 21 years old in episode 32. ・ Ginei Morioka (森丘 銀影 Morioka Ginei): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki. ・ Ginei is a male werewolf and one of Moka's friends, he has 19 years old and later 21 years old in episode 32. ・ Kokoa Shuzen (朱染心愛 Shuzen Kokoa): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō. ・ Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister, 16 years old and then 18 years old in episode 32. ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune) / Cure Perseus (キュア ペルセウス Kyua Peruseusu): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio. ・ Tsukune is a Shinso vampire, he has 18 years old, and later 20 years old in episode 32. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. His alter-ego is Cure Perseus, and he represent the Perseus constellation, and he is the only male Precure. His God form is Algol Perseus (アルゴル ペルセウス Arugoru Peruseusu). Burst Angel characters: ・ Sei (セイ Sei): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka. ・ Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She was a beautiful woman of 19 years old and then 21 years old in episode 32. ・ Amy (エイミーEimī): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi. ・ Amy is the youngest of Meg's friends, and a computer genius. Amy was 11 years old and then 13 yeard old in episode 32. Trinity Blood characters: ・ Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Tōchi, Satoshi Hino (Young). ・ Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations and so protect Yayoi like his own daughter. Abel is actually a Crusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Romeo X Juliet characters ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima. ・ Romeo is the heir to the throne of Neo Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt and he was Juliet' lover. ・ Tybalt (ティボルト Tiboruto): ・ Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiaku. ・ Tybalt is Romeo’s half older brother and the son of Leontes van de Montague. Aquafall Defense Squad: ・ Leviathan (レヴィアタン Reviatan): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami. ・ Leviathan is the first member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Leviathan is a water mage and a Water Dragon Queen from the land of Aquafall who friends with Bahamut and Jörmungandr. She lives in a humble cottage by herself and can transform into a water-affinity dragon girl, but since her older brother’s death, Leviathan is darker and melancholic. After being defeated by Cure Cygnus, then becoming good again, she will become the new nurse from Saint Academy. ・ Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto): ・ Voiced by: Eri Kitamura. ・ Bahamut is the second member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Bahamut is a fire mage, she is a Fire Dragon Queen and daughter of the city's leader. She lives in a huge mansion, along with her father and personal maids. Unfortunately, while you switch when her father was dead before her eyes. She can transform into a fire-affinity dragon girl. She kidnaps Moka’s half younger sister, Kokoa. And she also killed Meg’s close friend, Jo, and stolen Jo's PreCloth. She had a sad tragic past. After being defeated by Cure Phoenix, then becoming good again, she give back to Jo the Lionet PreCloth in order to transform into Cure Leo Minor again. ・ Jörmungandr (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando): ・ Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu. ・ Jörmungandr is the third member of Aquafall Defense Squad, and a Earth Dragon Queen. Jörmungandr doesn't have any elemental magic abilities, but is by far the physically strongest girl of the trio, capable of lifting huge boulders by herself - likely through strength boosting magic and can transform into an earth-affinity dragon girl brandishing a huge axe. She was adopted along with her 3 younger sisters by a team of miners and they call each one of them their fathers. After being defeated by Cure Pegasus, then becoming good again, she now creates weapons or magic items and live with her three younger sisters. ・ Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa. ・ Syrup is a fairy and the mascot of the "Aquafall Defense Squad", that she intends to establish to fight for protect animals and nature. Despite being small, she has quite an appetite, capable of eating several times her own weight in one meal and is very honest, to the point of bluntness that usually gets her into trouble. After being defeated by Cure Dragon, then becoming good again, she often visits the Precures to take the news. Others characters: ・ Regina (レジーナ Rejīna): ・ Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe. ・ A spoiled and demanding girl, Regina begins attending Mana's school while starting anew. While Regina is Latin for Queen, she represents the sin of Lust. Regina became an expert in mythology and especially the constellations, and she is also found to have many PreClothes in order to protect against the wrong hands. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps Precures in critical situations. Regina knew the fate of Precures who have the PreClothes, and thus Forbidden Attacks which have cost the lives, she can also resurrect the deceased Precures. Other mascots: ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty (謎こうもり Nazokōmori): ・ Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu. ・ He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). He can transform himself into a variety of weapons. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces constellation information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). Antagonists: Tartarus: ・ Persephone (ペルセポネ Perusepone) / Ageha Kurono (黒乃 アゲハ Kuruno Ageha): ・ Voiced by: Takako Honda. ・ The new main antagonist of the series and the hell goddess of the Tartarus, she wants to destroy all the constellations, and conquer the Greece. She is actually Kurumu's mother; Ageha was under the influence of evil, which explains her disappearance. She is named after Persephone, Hades’ wife in Greek mythology. ・ Aion the Sinner (罪人のアイオーン Tsumibito no Aiōn): ・ Voiced by: Kazuhiko Inoue. ・ Or simply Aion, he is an ambitious, powerful Demon; and he is Cain's close friend. Aion is described as a radical idealist. He is very charismatic, and very ominous. Aion feels a deep hatred and compassion for his brother, and his cause. ・ Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe, Hirofumi Nojima (Young). ・ Cain is Abel's older twin brother and a Crusnik, like Aion he is cruel, charismatic, and very ominous. Cain shared his ideal with Aion, but he join the evil and betray his own brother. Cain is often accompanied by Aion. It was revealed that Cain has a fatal accident that his young sister Seth that he was saving the life by injecting the Crusnik nanomachine. ・ Ophelia (オフィーリア Ofīria): ・ Voiced by: Junko Iwao. ・ She is the known goddess of Neo Verona. She has a sad, doll-like face with some marks on her forehead and cheeks, and speaks in a rather polite and mysterious manner. ・ Kuraseiza (暗星座 Kuraseiza "Dark Constellation" in English dub): ・ The Kuraseiza are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have trap a victim, transformed into the constellation them to form a monster which corresponds to a constellation. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, they return to the original human form while the Cosmos Piece are purified and restored. Black☆Star Precures: Their dark forms from the Gonzo Omega Cures transformed by Cain, Aion and Ophelia after their Cosmos Pieces are darkening, and transform into the Black☆Star Cures in episode 44. Each of the Black☆Star Cures are an evil transformation of the original, they represent their tragic pasts and pains of the world. And they are transformed into black creatures with their corrupted Constellation Spirits. The team consists of: ・ Black☆Star Orion (ブラック☆スター オリオン Burakku☆Sutā Orion): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen. ・ Cure Orion’s evil form. She represents "Jealousy" and she was jealous of others who are better that she. She wants to avenge the others who had their own happiness and pride, particularly Cure Heart. When fighting with Cure Happy, her dimension is a dark starry sky with a Orion constellation, and clouds of varying sizes floating in the sky. ・ Black☆Star Leo Minor (ブラック☆スター レオマイナー Burakku☆Sutā Reo Mainā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe. ・ Cure Leo Minor’s evil form. She represents "Disregard" and despises others for their weaknesses and burdens. She also despises Cure Sunny, for her burden. Since her birth, she was raised as a soldier to kill enemies without mercy. When fighting with Cure Rosetta, her dimension is inside of of volcano, and rocks of varying sizes with floating in lava. ・ Black☆Star Equuleus (ブラック☆スターエクレウス Burakku☆Sutā Ekureusu): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka. ・ Cure Equuleus’s evil form. She represents "Fear" and she was afraid of the humans because of her true form. She was very afraid that Cure Peace learn about the truth of the Nightroad family, she remembers that she had injected the Crusnik Nanomachines, in Cain's body to save himl. When fighting with Cure Sword, her dimension is a rainy sky with thunderstorms. ・ Black☆Star Aquila (ブラック☆スターアクイラ Burakku☆Sutā Akuira): ・ Voiced by: Marina Inoue. ・ Cure Aquila’s evil form. She represents "Mistrust" and she is wary of others for fear of being betrayed again. She believes that Cure Ace will betray her again, she will be forced to kill her. When fighting with Cure March, her dimension is tempsts blowing strong. ・ Black☆Star Lupus (ブラック☆スターループス Burakku☆Sutā Rūpusu): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba. ・ Cure Lupus’s evil form. She represents "Grief" and she suffered enormously to lose her loved ones, particular her parents. She hates also her apostles powers since childhood. When fighting with Cure Diamond, her dimension is snowstorms and moutains. Items: ・ PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu, "Pretty Cloth" in English dub): ・ The Cures' transformation device. The PreCloth is very similar of the Pandora’s Box of Saint Seiya. Before to transform, they pulling the chain of the PreCloth, and says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". The magical powers of the constellations are provided with a unique box with engravings in their own image of the constellations and the chain to open. These boxes are designed to contain the powers of Precures, once the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Precure. When a Precure that represents a Constellation turns, the PreCloth transform into the Cosmos Piece and becomes part of the costume. ・ Zodiac PreCloth (ゾディアック プリクロス Zodiakku Purikurosu, "Zodiac Pretty Cloth" in English dub): ・ This is Zodiac transformation device with golden color. These are legendary items that represent the Twelve Zodiac Signs, only Precures can use the Zodiac PreCloth temporarily, only if their astrological signs are compatible. So the Precure that had the Aquarius sign can use the Zodiac PreCloth which represents Aquarius. But nevertheless, they cannot bear this dangerous power and none can survive, because if they reach the limits their bodies shall be consumed. In the movie, there was a Thirteenth zodiac sign represent Ophiuchus sign. ・ Cosmos Piece (コスモス ピース Kosumosu Pīsu, "Cosmic Fragment" in English dub): ・ The Cosmos Piece is a gem form of the PreClothes, very close of the "Soul Gem" from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. When she becomes a Precure with the PreCloth, it becomes part of the costume. Once the Kuraseizas are defeated, the Cosmos Piece are purified and restored. But if the Cosmos Piece is destroyed, the Precure is dead also, because the Cosmos Piece contains the soul. ・ Constellation Spirit (コンステレーション スピリット Konsuterēshon Supiritto): ・ When the PreCloth is open a Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged the owner to transforming into a Precure. It is possible that the Constellation Spirits are similar to the form of Witches from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. When a Precure had used magical powers to perfection, the spirit of the constellation appears above the host. It is also possible to merge with the spirit of the Constellation, and be able turned into an extremely powerful creature. But if the host has succumbed to despair, the Cosmos Piece become darken, and turns into a black creature that represented of the Constellation. If the latter could not free from suffering, it will self-destruct and die. ・ Duran (デュラン Dyuran): ・ Duran is a Gunblade and Azmaria's main weapon. Duran can turn into gun for ranged attacks with "Gunner Mode", or into sword for melee attacks with "Saber Mode". Locations: ・ Olympus Island (オリンパスの島 Orinpasu no Shima): The main home town of Gonzo Precures, located in Greece. ・ Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna): The original home town of Romeo and Juliet, located in Italy. ・ Albion (アルビオン Arubion): The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. ・ Fatima (ファティマ Fatima): The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. ・ New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku): The original home town of Jo Carpenter, Meg, Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno, located in North America. ・ Oogai Town (大貝町 Ōgai Machi): The home town of Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri, located in Japan. ・ Saint Academy (セント アカデミー Sento Akademī): is the school that the Cures attend, located in Greece. ・ Tartarus (タルタロス Tarutarosu): is the home place of the antagonists of the series. OVA: ・ Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! OVA: Tsukune. (ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア! OVA: 月音. Gonzo Omega Purikyua! Ovu~a: Tsukune.): Movies: ・ Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Nightmare Chrismas!? (映画ゴンゾ オメガ プリキュア!: クリスマスの悪夢!? Kurisumasu no Akumu!?): Movie-only characters: ・ Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Hydra (キュア ハイドラ Kyua Haidora): ・ Voiced by: Aoi Miyazaki. ・ Toola was formerly called Cure Ophiuchus (キュア オフィウクス Kyua Ofiukusu):, after being defeated by the Precures, she come back to life by magic since the end of the first movie of the prequel. ・ Agito (アギト Agito): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Katsuji. ・ Agito is Toola's close friend, and he come back to life with her by the magic since the end of the first movie of the prequel. Trivia: ・ This is the third crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. ・ Unlike the Gonzo☆Precures, they using not the forbidden attacks, they not dying and becoming the constellations. ・ Like its predecessor, the Kuraseizas are not appear for episode 24 until episode 32 during “Nanairogaoka Precure Tournament Arc”. ・ Like its predecessor, the sequel have 5 Openings and Endings for 5 Story Arcs. ・ Like its predecessor, the sequel have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. ・ Like its predecessor, where there was have a tournament saga. ・ Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! is very similar of the prequel ・ Like its predecessor, the second season have a more mature and darker theme, that shows blood and death. Where the Cures are died in fights during the story and then are resurrected to the latest episodes. ・ Like its predecessor, Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! have the Nekketsu style into the Magical Girl genre. Example for Nekketsu style: ・ The main Crossover-Precures like Kurumu was separated from her missing mother and goes in search of her mother. ・ Kurumu have a quest to become a Precure and they absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. ・ Kurumu or Mana are honest and innocent and they are often naive. ・ The Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical. ・ In the company of friends met during the quest where Cure Orion defeated Cure Leo Minor and becoming friends shortly after. They fight against evil and save the world. ・ Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, when Cure Ace fighting against Cure Aquila and then becoming their companion, or Cure Diamond fighting against Cure Lupus, and then becoming partners in "Alliance Arc". ・ They participate in a tournament like the Oogai Precure Tournament. ・ When the Precures were about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to the will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). ・ Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (Will to Win) are the main values. ・ Only two main Precures sharing the same Seiyuu in the Original version: ・ Kurumu Kurono: Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy = Fukuen Misato. ・ Kirihime Natsuno: Nao Midorikawa / Cure March = Inoue Marina. ・ Although Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Is going to have similar elements as Saint Seiya Omega, it also has some elements of the same constellations, and characters: ・ Kurumu Kurono / Cure Orion = Orion Eden. ・ Jo Carpenter / Cure Leo Minor = Lionet Soma. ・ Seth Nightroad / Cure Equuleus = Pegasus Koga and Equuleus Subaru. ・ Kirihime Natsuno / Cure Aquila = Aquila Yuna. ・ Azmaria Hendric / Cure Lupus = Wolf Haruto. ・ List of the DokiDoki! Precures' death scenes from episode 34 until episode 42: ・ Episode 34: Cure Diamond is dead impaled with a tree branch from Ophelia. ・ Episode 36: Cure Ace dies when she protect the injured Kirihime from Aion, but she managed to critically injured him. ・ Episode 38: Cure Sword dies killed by Cain's second attack by protecting Seth is fully confused. ・ Episode 40: Cure Rosetta died using a suicidal attack to save her friends. ・ Episode 42: Cure Heart in almost dying by a psychological trauma in her mind, but she died later in the internal bleeding after she transform into a Half-Sinner, because her body was too weak to survive after she chaining the violent attacks. ・ Differences between the two versions in Original version: ・ Like its predecessor, to satisfy a wide audience, there is a Saban Brands version for “Children or All ages” where blood are not showed and some scenes with graphic violence, some traumatic pasts and the death scenes, some episodes are censored, and some dialogues have been changed for that death or trauma is not mentioned. And another for Funimation version for “Teens 13 or older”, where there is the graphic violence, blood and death scenes. ・ In Saban Brands version, all episodes from "Neo Verona Precure Tournament Arc" except the episode 32, while “ Death Arc” are censored due the highly violence, blood showing, some saddest past scenes, and thus Smile Precures’ death scenes, gives the impression that Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Aguri and Makoto, are alive but they are in the crystallized form until their returns, which gives 26 episodes. Like the previous season, numerous episodes were censored, 13, 14, 19, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, and 42. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!